Kung Fu Panda: Full Throttle
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Po and the Five still have one question in mind: can Po teach without losing their heads or tails accidentally? The answer came swift with the arrival of a new adversary- and its not a panda. A tiger whose connection to Tigress can only be as obvious. The group faces a separation nobody expected! Is this a goodbye for the heroes? /Friendshipgoals/ Po & Tigress/ The Four
1. Stripes

***Kung Fu Panda: Full Throttle***

~ **Fists of Fury** ~

 _I disclaim any rights but the enjoyment of readers and myself._

 _Myself particularly. I love KFP esp. movie 2!_

 _This is for everyone who can't get enough of the Five and Po ;)_

 ***Enjoy Reading!***

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Stripes**

* * *

It was one fine morning with the sun late and high up the sky when this loud yelling sound came thundering ahead. Looking up we see a giant white and black fur ball rolling down the staircases of the Jade Palace—rolling down and bouncing like a heavy cotton candy filled with water as it hit the steps of the stairs in descending with loud thuds and smacks and occasional alarming shrieks from the object itself.

It went rolling and bouncing and… making interjections… unsightly- _ish_.

It didn't take long for the final 'break' to come as the rolling ball hit the bottom of the stairs with almost an earth cracking, ground shattering _stop._

"Wooohooo!" he cried as he lay flat on his back with gigantic fists pointing upward, "Taste the fist of awesome defeat! No more old enemies for you and me, stairs! And the legend lives!" he whistled.

Shadows appeared behind him as he celebrated.

"Po, don't you think that's pathetic?" came Tigress' familiar voice.

The Dragon Warrior looked behind him and saw his five best friends, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis on Crane's hat surveying him with raised eyebrows, heightened disbelief and amusement apparent on their faces.

"What is?" he inquired as he stood up with Tigress helping him.

"You. That. The rolling?" she said with her expression unchanging, "Your definition of 'awesomeness' has become quite difficult to follow. What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" he asked as he shrugged his shoulders, "Didn't you see me go down just now? Guys— _I went down without tiring my legs or exhausting my breathing life line because of the stairs!_ "

"I thought your life line went off another candle when you jumped just now." Crane shrugged—

"I saw you go down and smack your butt." said Monkey off handedly. Po nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah that—I mean no! No! It's the panda way! Awesome way! No—don't you get it?" he added when they all looked at him blankly, " _Pandas don't walk! We roll!_ That's—that's just how we roll you know—we _roll_! And there are new things to discover—you know we don't use chopsticks—we use _hands!_ Like that isn't something very common huh? How many of you have used your hands in eating? It's a full potential, guys!"

The looks on Po's face was pure twinkly and manic. The five exchanged looks.

"Maybe we should look at this in a new and fresh perspective?" Viper suggested as they turned to one another.

"Yeah. How about in tiny perspective?" Mantis went on— "Something that concerns not getting flattened by dozens of panda rolling around the village every time I go there?"

"Not about you, Mantis." The snake hissed kindly.

Po still looked overexcited.

"Uh…" Tigress hesitated as they started walking down the village with the Panda beside her, "So pandas don't walk, they don't use chopsticks, they sleep till midnoon and… they basically learn Kung Fu by mere… _being themselves_ or so help me. That just means they are motivated by food and everything else they enjoy doing. But it's nothing new. We've seen it long before your family came and join the village."

"What, really?" he blinked at her, "Where?"

"You, Po." Viper said. "We've seen all those. On you."

"Excuse me?" he sounded offended, "I _walk_ —"

" _Used_ to walk," Crane corrected, "you won't even be doing this if we weren't walking beside you. And I'm a bird."

"Yeah—fine. But I use chopsticks don't I?" Po looked down at Mantiss who answered—

"Not on regular basis. Most of the time I just see your food. Then it's gone."

"I don't even see it on the plate anymore." Monkey piped.

"What, you expect them to hang around?" Po shot the question at Tigress who patiently glanced at him.

" _I expect_ you to stop acting ridiculous with all the rolling and oversleeping. I know you want to practice what you've missed for almost half your life but Po it doesn't mean you should forget what you already know. You don't even wake up early for work outs anymore. Do you want to get—"

"If you're gonna say the 'f' word I'm so not talking to you, Tigress."

" _Sloppy_ is what I wanted to say." She glanced at him quietly and then looked ahead. "Even Dragon masters like yourself can get rusty without proper training."

"You gush!" He muttered excitedly— " _Oh, Tigress!_ "

"I really don't."

"So you really think I can train you guys this time?" the sound of excitement on his voice was undeniable. The furious four shot Tigress a look of reproach who didn't even give a blink as she said—

"You are the master."

"Cool! So I am _hardcore?!"_

"You are. But don't try to bribe us with buns."

"Huh? Wait what—?"

"Nor with snack time—"

"Works wonders!"

"In short— _food."_

"But that works all the time—are you sick or something?"

She gave him a flat stare that made him stop and go quiet— the Furious four giggled at the background.

"Even our own action figures won't work, Po." Monkey winked at him as he walked ahead with the others.

"I can always use mine during training with Po though?" added Mantis thoughtfully.

" _Hey!"_ the panda cried indignantly as he watched Tigress and the others continue to walk ahead, " _I do not bribe anyone with my action figures!_ It was an accident! And I took back the Tigress miniature too, didn't I?"

Tigress smirked.

"Point is," she went on as he caught up with her again, "you cannot use the same methods you used on your family if you're going to train the Furious Five. We're not pandas, Po."

The dragon warrior gasped aloud.

"Oh my god," Po said under his breath as he grabbed Tigress' shoulder, "I just imagined you to be my Panda sister! That was awesomee! No—way cool! Tigress say it again!"

"Po—" she nudged his hands away—

"Imagine if the universe was in my favor and the Furious Five were all pandas—"

"Po—" the four said in an undertone—

 _"It would be the hardest core ever!"_

" _Po_." There was a curt note in Tigress' voice that made him immediately shut it. "Focus."

"And if the universe was _not_ in your favor at all you would've died a long time ago with all the stretching you've done so far." Monkey told him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Granted, I'm glad the universe is still working in equity." Crane mused and the others laughed while Po pouted and watched them walk ahead again. The tiger glanced back at him and paused as he stared at her reproachfully.

"You guys don't wanna be pandas?"

Tigress paused a long while then, "Let's say I prefer my black orange stripes than the black white one."

"What d'you have against black and white?" he asked sounding mildly offended as he walked beside her.

"I have both—"

"Oh good. You sure you're not a panda?"

Tigress' eyes immediately flashed as they looked down the panda's belly. Po instinctively reached out and held his tummy protectively that made the tiger smirk once more.

"I'm sure I'm not a panda." She answered as she followed the four in entering village entrance.

Po gave out a sigh and followed her. The village people where different races currently reside waved happily at the presence of the two heroes. It was a lively village with panda children and bunnies playing around with kites, balls and dolls while others held sticks of fireworks that glitter in the air.

The two mixed in with the dragon warrior still speaking behind the Furious Five leader, "But I mean—you don't know your family too, do you Tigress? Don't you ever wonder who you really are? Who your family is? One of the key of being a master is having _inner peace!_ Maybe the only way for you to be one too is if you find your family! Look—put it this way—what if suddenly a family of yours return just like mine did? You'd naturally want to know them, right? And what if your dad—is also _my dad?!_ "

He said it in such a relish that made Tigress make an abrupt sharp turn and Po suddenly found her firm and metal like palm pressing on his nose as she stopped him from walking. She then removed her hand with her eyes open in amusement and with one eyebrow raised.

"I know who I am Po, and that's all that really matters." She said quietly, "Master Shifu and the Furious Five… you, this village. This is my family. I have my inner peace."

Po inhaled. Sucked in more air. And then pressed his lips closed.

Tigress raised another eyebrow to heaven.

"What are you doing?" she inquired with her eyes looking down at Po's hand which was holding a lit stick of firework that glittered in showering sparks between them.

"Checking your level of awesomeness! You're so hot Tigress!"

"Remember what Crane said? I'm flammable. Turns out."

"Didn't believe that for a second!"

Just as she smirked, they heard Monkey said—

"Mr. Ping's invited us for noodles. I wonder if he'll serve the favorite?"

"Oh he will." Po answered from the back, "It's Tuesday. Dad loves Tuesday."

"He loves it because Tuesday is your visit." Tigress pointed out.

They were just in the verge of turning towards Mr. Ping's shop when out of nowhere cries and panic stricken voice arouse the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. Looking around they saw the villagers run back away from the main village entrance with Pandas and bunnies making a little stampede. Mantis secured himself on Crane's hat.

"What's going on?" Viper slithered to the ground followed by the other four who waded their way in the opposite way of the crowd. Once at the center, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior saw a large gap in the middle of the village entrance and there stood someone orange, with white and black stripes—

"A tiger!" Viper hissed while Monkey and the others gasped.

Po smacked his giant palm on his head and muttered— _"A tiger!_ Who he?"

He turned to the others but everybody was staring at the gaping Tigress and the male newcomer who had noticed the coming of the Five and the Dragon Warrior and was now staring fixedly at them.

There was silence in the air where the two tigers eyed each other. It was Tigress who broke the silence.

"Who are _you?"_ she asked slowly.

"I'm looking for a sibling of mine." He said in a deep, sonorous tone. They noticed the crossed scar on his forehead.

Po gasped loudest of all while the Four gaped again at Tigress who narrowed her eyes.

"That's a coincidence…" she glanced at Po who was looking at the tiger with disbelief in his eyes— and then she added, "Po… he's not your brother."

"Oh." The panda looked thoughtful for a second. "He isn't?"

The Furious Five all sighed. But then the male tiger growled and crouched on the ground—

"You." And went he attacked Po—

"Wait—what? Why's he attacking me- ughh!"

The Furious Five all raised their positions to fight as Po got slammed down the ground with the unknown tiger's fangs lashing an inch from his nose— a second later the tiger went flying upward as the panda made a kick of fury to defend himself.

"Po, you okay?" Tigress was beside him and was helping him while the others surround them.

"I'm now sure he ain't any panda." He breathed as he rubbed his throat, " _Pandas don't eat pandas!_ You… you cannibal!"

"But why's he attacking you?" Viper asked below him.

"Yeah, why's he attacking me?" Po piped up and all of them looked up at the tiger who was already on his feet and surveying them. "Why are _you_ attacking me?"

"I hate pandas." He responded that made Po stare.

"Now that's the universe in equity." Crane suddenly sounded.

* * *

 **~ See you next~** **  
**

A/N: I thought the latest movie had less... something.

Feels maybe? so I'm writing bout 'friendship'

don't wanna miss it ;p

 **~Thanks for Reading~**


	2. Noodles

***Kung Fu Panda: Full Throttle***

~ **Fists of Fury** ~

 _This should make up for a week's lapse ;)_

 _KFP3 still in action!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Noodles**

* * *

It was one of those moments when…

 _"…heavy silence fell in the middle of the empty round table as the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior sat facing each other to deal with their new challenge at hand…"_

Serious faces greeted Po's narration as he too, with his narrowed eyes looked from one corner of his eyes to another, feeling the intent severity of the situation. The warriors were together inside the Jade Palace meeting hall with hands, wings and other limbs clasped and eyes grim. It was only half an hour ago when they came back from the valley, taking with them a sudden additional number that required their full attention.

And Po's eyes narrowed even more as he addressed the serious problem again in a hushed dramatic tone—

" _Empty table_." His eyes sparkled, then his ears perked up as he brushed all pretenses, "Oh well, should I fry something or what?"

He stood up but was immediately grabbed by Tigress who pulled him back to his chair.

"Sit down." She sounded firm that invited no antagonism. Po hesitated a second—

"Does that mean I shouldcook rice with my stomach—?"

Mantiss jumped on the table and cut him off—

"Come on, Po. This is a serious situation; we don't have time to eat!"

Po's whole body shook involuntarily with his mouth dropping open and freezing.

"Stop it, Mantis. You'll give him a heart attack." Viper lashed the end of her tail at Po's back, making him choke back his breath and hold his stomach while the green insect chuckled.

"Oh, right. Sorry, didn't mean to kill you, Po."

"I saw his eyes roll up." Monkey whispered with a snicker while Mantiss grinned and winked.

"Told you that was gonna work."

"I'll cross that one out on the list." They laughed while Po smirked at them.

"I'll cross both your snacks out of the list too if I were you. Yep," he patted his stomach in satisfaction, "already ate them."

That shut the two up.

Crane sighed at their behavior, "Uh, guys, are we forgetting something really important? Something more than filling your bellies up? Maybe we should look behind us again? To relieve some memory?" he suggested and almost automatically, all the heroes looked at one side of the room where an orange stripe creature wearing a black sleeveless garment, was leaning by the wall with arms crossed and cold eyes boring at them. "Remember the _real_ problem?"

The Dragon Warrior made a grunting sound and turned his eyes back to his friends.

"What's got him so serious?"

"The fact that he hates you doesn't ring a bell?" Crane blinked at him.

"Yeah, well… he can't be serious right? I mean this is the first time we met, how could he hate me?"

"Maybe you took one of his tiger toys?" Mantiss suggested, rebounding from his lost snack.

"Or drank his milk? Tigers love that don't they? Tigress?" Monkey turned to the tiger who only gave him a flat stare and everything was dropped out of subject until Po spoke

"I love milk. There's that one dad used to mix with noodles—"he admitted in all honesty but then stopped—all eyes were straight at him.

"Anyway, you don't look that bothered at all, Po." Tigress commented in observation, "Him hating you… you're okay with it?"

Po glanced around the expectant eyes around and shrugged at the tiger.

"You're the one who looks like him, why ask me if I'm bothered— how about _you_? Aren't you bothered?"

"I'm not the one he hates." She answered.

"Oh. Well, so what if he doesn't like me— you guys used to hate me— _Master Shifu abhorred me_. I mean, you know…what else can I say? If I was an expert of anything before all of this its—"

"— _Shamelessness?"_ Crane piped—

 _"—brazenness?"_ Mantiss chose—

 _"—thickness?"_ Monkey blinked and nodded. "In a different way, it's more your head."

"He's just clueless, guys." Viper mended with a look at Po who rolled his eyes—

" _De-ter-mi-na-tion!_ I didn't give up remember? I didn't give up when Master Shifu made an example of Kung Fu to me and nearly broke all my bones out—"

"What bones?" Crane blinked in surprise-

"Or when he threw me on the training hall to die—"

"Oh yeah, that was painful—" Monkey nodded in agreement—

"Or when you guys completely ignored me and even tried to kick me out of the palace—"

"We didn't kick you out!" Mantiss protested, "You bounced down the stairs on your own!" he shrugged.

"My point is— thanks to you guys I know how to handle this kind of stuff. I had proper training." Po looked proudly at them.

"When you say 'proper training'…?" came Master Shifu's voice who had suddenly appeared behind Monkey as they all turned, "Surely it eclipses all the tumbling and snoring and chewing you've been doing around lately?"

"Master Shifu." In unison, the Five and the Dragon Warrior stood and bowed at the presence of the master who raised a hand and bowed in turn and then looked mechanically at the creature by the wall. After a short while, Shifu glanced back at his students.

"What else did I miss?" he asked.

"He seems to hate Po." Monkey answered.

"It could be worst." Shifu shrugged—making Po roll his eyes.

"He seems… to be looking for a sibling." Viper's timid voice said and once again all eyes including that of Shifu's turn to Tigress who didn't even blink as she eyed the master.

Po suddenly tapped her shoulder. She glanced at him.

"I know it's a super awful coincidence, but I think he meant _you_." He whispered discreetly but loud enough for others to hear as they all sighed inwardly. "What?"

"Of course he meant Tigress, how many tigers do you see around?" Mantiss jumped down on Po's shoulder, "A family appearing out of nowhere, haven't we heard that before? And I'm still thankful I don't have parent's issues. Although getting the father's head off does raise a concern. And yep, not about me, right?"

"Nope." Monkey nodded and all eyes fell to Tigress again who kept silent with Master Shifu looking at her.

"I take it nobody has even asked for his name or what he wants with his sibling or why he hates the Dragon Warrior?" the Master inquired with silence enough to answer him, so he went on, "Then? There's only one solution right?"

"You're right; you bet there's only one." Po's eyes glinted as he suddenly appeared in front of Shifu with knuckles ready, eyes on the unknown tiger, "You don't need to tell me master, I'm on it. Does my kung fu chop action of justice and demand for answers with my fist down his scarred head as he whimpers and cries in despair. Oh, it _is_ on!"

Master Shifu raised his very familiar eyebrow and then raised his staff and tapped the big Panda out of the way to have a better view of Tigress who was just standing behind him.

"I was talking to _Tigress._ " He said.

"Oh." Po blinked as Shifu averted his eyes back to his student.

 _"Not about you too!"_ Mantiss chuckled as Master Shifu spoke to the tiger.

"You know what I mean, Tigress. If it's fate, you don't run from it. You welcome it. And, I trust you." He smiled meaningfully.

There was a brief eye contact between the Master and student, and then Tigress suddenly stood in her full height and thumped her hands in respect. The others all looked in awe.

* * *

Minutes later found Tigress and the unknown tiger inside one of the empty rooms of the Palace, seated across each other on their knees with a teapot and two cups on the table in front of them.

The strange tiger eyed Tigress, and then the cups.

"You seem cultured." He started with a mocking raise of brows that didn't deter the Furious Five leader's steady eyes.

"And you aren't?" she asked testily.

"I came here barging and assaulting you guys. You don't expect me to be that domesticated, right?"

"Yet here you are ready for a talk." She smirked, "At least you're civilized."

"Don't count for more."

"Who are you?"

"The name's Zen. I'm your brother. More like—your _twin_ brother."

 _"No way!"_ There was a gasp from somewhere that made Tigress control her own astonished reaction and glanced sideways.

 _"Yes way! They look like each other!"_

 _"They all look alike. We all look alike."_

 _"Except me."_ Mantiss' voice was evident.

Tigress raised her brows. But then after awhile, she ignored the sound behind her and focused her attention on Zen.

"I don't have a twin brother. At least, not one I remember."

"You don't even remember your own name. How can you remember me? You were lost when we were just kids. Who would have thought the famed _Tigress_ of the Valley of Peace would be the one we're looking for?"

 _"Hey! Don't push! There's no room here"!"_

 _"There's no room wherever you're concerned, Po!"_

 _"Quiet!"_

Hush voices was then heard again at the background, arguing voices. Zen looked pass Tigress' shoulder where the paper doors were shut but with holes poking out. Tigress who was frowning at the creature in front of her dismissed his meaningful look and said—

"It sounds pretty coincidental. Why only come now? I've been here for more than twenty years. I've never had that hope that someone's looking for me."

"We didn't think you were alive. After that war against the oxen… everything was in disorder."Zen narrowed his eyes at her, his eyes clouding with memories, "Trust me I didn't even have the gut feeling that you're here until the Dragon Warrior's name and your so called Furious Five reached our valley."

"Valley?" Tigress' interest perked up, "you mean—"

"Yes. There are people waiting for you to return."

Tigress' eyes rounded and for a moment, she looked lost.

The silence that fell in the room was suddenly disturbed by a sound of paper tearing because of a giant white furry leg on it and then Po's voice complaining from behind the double doors—

" _Ow! Monkey! I said don't push!"_

" _Hey! That was your stomach pushing out!"_

A fracture of a second later—and the whole door collapsed with a loud thud, revealing the five warriors of the Jade Palace, scrambling to get on their feet as Tigress and her brother looked at them.

"Now you broke the door." Crane was spared the fall as he was the tallest and left standing by.

"And broke our cover." Monkey was looking at Tigress apologetically while Po bounced up—revealing Mantiss underneath who choked back life with a sigh.

"Damn this rolling pandas." He breathed.

"What are you guys doing?" Tigress now stood before them with arms crossed and her eyebrows raised in amusement. She particularly looked at Po who froze at her gaze, fidgeted and then looked blankly back.

"That wasn't my fault." He said in feign ignorance as he pointed at the door.

Tigress looked skeptically at him. Po gulped.

"She didn't mean the door." Viper whispered and looked at Tigress, "we were just worried."

"Technically, we saw Po poke a hole to listen and since he's officially our master after Master Shifu then we had to follow." Crane nodded his head but still hesitant to meet Tigress' eyes head on.

"Wait- what! He's your master?" Zen stepped forward with a look of disgruntled expression on his face. " _But he's a panda!"_

"Oh, yes I am!" Po said with a smile as he stood beside Tigress, earning another angry look from Zen. Po recognized the stare and muttered to Tigress, "He doesn't really like me, huh?"

"He's also our Dragon Warrior." Mantiss jumped on the panda's shoulder.

"Our Dragon Warrior." Tigress repeated with a smirk at Po who watched Zen gritted his teeth with a growl.

"Uh, guys," Po blinked, "I think you're adding fuel to the fire."

"But surely you've heard that the Dragon Warrior master is _a panda?_ " Viper inquired.

"My valley is distant," Zen was frowning still at the panda, "all I heard was he's a legendary mighty warrior who can command the Furious Five at will with his black and white strength. With powerful gigantic fists that can send an army away…" his voice trailed off.

"You had me at the gigantic fist." Monkey and Mantiss winked at each other.

"To think he's a panda." Zen closed his fists.

"Oh, hey," Po stood in his full height to defend himself, "that is the greatest surprise you'll ever have in your life but—"

"You won't be the last one—" Crane was nodding—

"—why do you hate me so much?" Po now sounded curious as he stepped toward the male tiger, "what did I ever do to you? This is the first time we've met, right?" then he blinked, "I didn't do anything to your meals, right?"

Zen shook his head with a frown.

"Oh, great." Po sighed in relief, "it wasn't that of a big deal then—"

"I came in this valley looking for my sibling," the tiger spoke in an ominous tone, his dark eyes focusing on Po who fidgeted at his stare which was much like an off-mood Tigress, "when I stepped in this valley a dozen panda came bounding at me for a kill. I'm used to getting attack in numbers but their deadly movements left me almost to die. But I escaped. The next thing someone was wrapping me in this strong pinkish ribbons… and almost had me hanging by my neck if I didn't escape again! And then someone was squeezing me to death with his powerful arms! This whole army of pandas at me for a kill and I didn't even do anything! So you can't blame me for hating pandas!"

He breathed in anger and stared at the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior who were all staring back at him with blank eyes and open mouths.

"And you're still wondering why he's the Dragon warrior?" Monkey looked at Po with a smirk.

"The valley has gotten strong," Tigress crossed her arms and surveyed her newly found twin with candor, "they can protect themselves thanks to the Dragon Warrior as their Master. Because Kung Fu is for everyone."

"Yeah, remember that time when the valley was attacked and we arrived with almost all the bandits kicked out?" Mantiss turned to Crane who nodded.

"It was amazing." Viper replied.

"It was terrific," Po shrugged, "but admittedly there hasn't been any good battles lately. Imagine jumping high and low and then landing—"

"In our poses—" Mantiss was ever a speaker—

"—with all enemies gone? I haven't fought any real threats to the valley. I mean why did we learn Kung Fu?" Po asked the world.

"We defend, Po." Tigress turned to him," We do not look for the fight."

"First sign of dissatisfaction." Monkey tugged the panda's large arm, "Remember what Master Shifu said? That after learning the greatest skills one will one day feel dissatisfied that in the end, 'his own self will be his worst enemy'? Remember that, Po?"

"What are you talking about?" the Dragon warrior shook his head vigorously and sounded animated, "We learned Kung Fu to have _five square meals a day!_ Don't you get it? Battles take too much of our time! Eating takes much of our time! With fewer battles, there's more time to eat! When there's more time to eat— _there's more food to taste!_ "

It was received with silence, gaping moments and jaws drop.

The master bird whistled. "Didn't think you could do math like that."

"Now I understand why master said," Monkey whispered to the snake, " _Yourself is your own enemy."_

Tigress and Po exchange looks and the look the master tiger gave him was enough to make Po blink.

"Point is," the Furious Five leader turned to her brother, "he is our Master and no matter how you see him that doesn't change this fact. So it would be advisable if you stop looking at him like he's part of your meal."

The four gave 'eughing' sounds and so did Po.

"I don't eat cotton candy." Zen gave Po a look before pulling his gaze back to Tigress. "But I'd like to take you back to our valley. It's time for you to return."

Gasps again, mostly did by Po.

"You mean you wanna take Tigress back?!"

"Of course he does." Chorused the four but it didn't erase the surprised looks on their faces. Consequently, everybody turned to the master tiger who looked confused all the same.

"You can't leave!" the panda whirled towards his best friend—making Zen give another growl—

"I'd like to see you stop her."

"I'd like to see you try and stop _me."_ The panda gave Zen one of his heavy looks before looking back at Tigress who seemed more surprise at Po's behavior as he continued, "Tigress, you can't leave! There's something important you need to know first—"

Tigress' eyes widened.

* * *

The next split of second everyone was seated inside Mr. Ping's shop with bowls of hot noodles—

"Orders up!" the chef called as he served the guests, "all in the house for the heroes!"

Even Master Shifu was there beside Po who was talking to Tigress in another animated chitchat.

"See what I mean? You can't leave yet! Not unless you've had one of my father's new noodles! He calls it the Chan-seng noodle! And it's super superb!"

Monkey slurped all in his bowl and sighed in satisfaction as he placed it down again with a lost look in his eyes.

"See? See?" Po pointed happily at the warrior, "It's so super delicious it can bring you hallucinations! Hallucinations!

The others tasted theirs and delight and merriment filled the air as the family enjoyed their meals. Mister Ping placed more food on the table, making Po giggle as he salivates at the buns and tofus.

"Heheheh... oh yeah, I'm hallucinating."

Tigress smiled slightly and then noticed her brother at the end of the table, staring at the noodle with a different expression. Zen took a chopstick and tasted it and a wonderful expression came next. Tigress smirked.

"Hey, do I smell something good?" came Li, Po's father, who entered the threshold of the shop with his bulky shoulders almost touching the edge.

"Pops!" Po waved and the party started again with all the noodles served and buns flying courtesy of the pandas. Tigress placed her bowl down after eating a satisfactory meal, and then looked up to find her brother gone. She immediately stood up and disappeared.

"Zen!" she called when she found his back walking away towards the valley's entrance.

The tiger stopped and turned to look at her. His face dark.

"I still hate pandas."

"I noticed." She stopped in front of him and watched as he held a scroll towards her.

"The map towards our valley." He said as they eyed one another, "I don't think I can force you even if I tried. And I'm outnumbered by pandas."

Tigress nodded in agreement like it was the best reason not to try to fight as she took the scroll. As she did, the two eyed each other silently again. And then Zen was gone, leaving Tigress with her scroll, staring after the spot where her brother disappeared.

* * *

In the silence of the night, and in the fullness of the moon, one shadow stood at the edge of the Jade Palace roof. It was Tigress, her yellow eyes too accentuated in the dark. The night air was cold but she didn't seem to mind. Her body was accustomed to any weather as her body was used to fight.

She held the scroll in her hand in silent ponder. It had been hours since her brother had departed that left her mulling over what to do. She looked hesitant for awhile until—

"Tigers don't howl on the moon as coyotes do. That would be an insult to your intelligence."She turned to find Master Shifu behind her with a very soothing expression. The tiger stood straight and bowed her head.

"Master."

Shifu took steps in the roof wall as silent as the passing air with eyes on the shadows laid by the moon.

"So why are you upset?" he raised his knowing eyes to Tigress who looked baffled for a second, before taking a deep breath and looking down the scroll.

"I… I want to know…"

"Then why not search?"

Tigress pursed her lips. Shifu knows her student well as he pointed at the moon.

"It's a wonderful thing, isn't it? Always just there, providing light in the dark?"

Tigress looked up the round moon, its reflection seen in her eyes.

Master Shifu leaned on his staff, "It's also a wonderful thing to illuminate things overshadowed by the clouds. One moment it disappears… and we stumble on the path not knowing what to do… but then when it does reappear we realize… that the path we need to take has always been there from the start. And all it needs is for us to step forward."

Tigress blinked, and then gently, she looked down her master to find him smiling up at her, his messaged undoubtedly reaching.

"Whenever I look at the moon," Shifu then continued with a mysterious look in his eyes, "I am always amazed by its majestic ambiance… and its roundness and its size…" his facial expression turned downwards, "And I am then reminded of Po. Like there's not enough buns and scrolls to remind me of."

"You really like him." Tigress smiled.

"I like all of my student." He admitted with a shrug as they gaze at the moon again. "And I always look after all of you… but sometimes when you take your own path you will only have my words and teachings as your master. And even I'm not sure if that's enough sometimes."

He smirked at her, knowing well her reply as Tigress put the scroll on her belt and eyed him, her yellow eyes bright—much brighter than the moonlight.

"Believe me, master. It's more than enough."

"Are you not taking the four and Po?"

"Again," Tigress took a deep breath, her next step was obvious, "it's more than enough. Thank you, Master."

And like a hawk, she soared backwards as she did years ago when she decided to fight a threat to the valley—soaring down, feeling the night air in her very fur as her eyes glazed bright, her shadow over the moon as she flexed her arms and claws—awaiting the landing.

Land she did, so gracefully it begged jealousy.

She breathed the air, feel it enter her lungs. The silence of the valley vibrating to her sensitive and keen hearing. She looked back up to the temple and then turn towards her journey when—

 _Thuddd. Thuddd. Thuddddd._ Plus a scream and a yowl.

Then a giant panda came rolling down the street, bouncing and bounding and cracking walls, till Tigress put a feet on his body to stop his rotation.

"So much for stealth mode." Crane sighed as he landed beside him with eyes on Tigress that made him gulp uncertainly. Her eyes were just too bright.

"Again," Po breathed as he rolled and tried to focus his dizzy eyes, " _Not one of my strong points!"_

"Just when we told him not to roll, too." Mantiss jumped at Po while Monkey and Viper came behind him.

"It's the panda way! Awesome way!" Po looked up and saw Tigress looking down at him with her familiar raised eyebrows plus crossed arms which made him fidget yet again.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked for the enth time that day.

"Come on Tigress, you know we won't let you leave just like that." Viper reasoned while they nodded.

"Besides!" Po had stood up to face her equally, but then stepping back as she threatened an eyebrow. "We uh… you might get mixed up with your brother in hating pandas! I mean… turn your scary awesomeness against your friends and uh… maybe share his view when you return…and hate me too…?" he shrank at her gaze this time.

"Po," she went on saying with steel in her voice, "Stop eating Chan-seng noodle."

She then turned and walked away quietly, leaving Po staring behind her with blinking eyes.

"What? Why?" he asked in confusion as he followed her suit.

The four looked at each other and sighed in relief.

* * *

 **~ See you next~** **  
**

A/N: Thanks for the fun reviews :)

 _You think there'll be a fourth movie?_

 _Panda powers heightened!_

 **~Thanks for Reading~**


End file.
